The Tale Of The Three Rangers
by SLUG-CAT624
Summary: COMPLETE Rated: T Summery: A rip off of "The Tale Of The Three Brothers" from Harry Potter. Alyss is alive and she has a son. Will is dead. Not my best work, but it's something new!


**Well I changed the 'Elder club' to a bow! Gosh, I can't believe I didn't see it before...**

* * *

 **The Tale of the Three Rangers**

"Mommy?" William asked.

His mother smiled. "Yes William?"

"Why don't I ever see Daddy?"

Her smile faded. "You should go to sleep now, Will."

The little boy shook his head. "Everyone else has a Daddy. Where's mine?"

His mother sighed. She knew this day would come. "You father died when you were very young." Her eyes filled with tears. Bitter tears.

William looked at his mother, concerned. "Don't cry Mommy. Daddy wouldn't like that."

Alyss looked at her son. "Alright. Do you want a bedtime story?"

The little boy shook his head, much to his mother's surprise. "Night Mommy." He obediently curled up.

"Goodnight dear." Her greying blond hair briefly brushed against her son's cheek as she kissed him, and she gracefully stood, closing the door behind her.

Tears silently rolling down her cheeks, she took some parchment and began to write.

 _There were once three Rangers traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the three Rangers reached a river too deep to wade but too dangerous to swim. However, they were Rangers, and with their wits about them, they made it across the river. When they reached the opposite bank, their path was blocked by a hooded figure. And it spoke to them. It was a sickly old crone who took pride in the impassable river. But she was cunning. She pretended to congratulate the three Rangers upon their feat, and said that each earned a prize for having been clever enough to cross the river. So the first Ranger, who was a combative man, asked for a weapon more powerful than any in existence, a weapon that must always win duels for its owner. So the old woman crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a bow from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the first Ranger. Then the second Ranger, who was a desperate man, asked for the power to recall others from Death. So she picked up a stone from the river bank and gave it to the second Ranger, and told him the stone would have the power to bring back the dead. And the old woman asked the third and youngest Ranger what he would like. The youngest was the humblest, and also the wisest of the Rangers, and did not trust the old woman. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And so the woman, most unwillingly handed over her own Cloak. Then the old woman stood aside and allowed the three Rangers to continue on their way…_

The son stood, many years later, puzzling over his mother's writing. His mother always seemed like the most rational person he could imagine… His cloak felt a little heaver on his shoulders. He kept reading.

 _In due course the Rangers separated, each for his own destination. The first Ranger traveled for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow Ranger with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Bow as his weapon, he could not fail the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the first Ranger proceeded to an inn, where be boosted loudly of the powerful weapon, and how it made him invincible. That very night, another Ranger crept upon the first Ranger as he lay, wine-sodden upon his bed. The thief took the weapon, and for good measure, slit the first Ranger's throat._

 _And so Death took the first Ranger for his own._

 _Meanwhile, the second Ranger journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of a cherished soul appeared before him. Yet the figure was sad and cold, separated from him as if by a veil. Though the figure had returned to the mortal world, they did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second Ranger driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as to truly join them._

 _And so Death took the second Ranger for his own._

 _But though Death searched for the third Ranger for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he attained a great age that the youngest Ranger finally took off the Cloak and gave it to his son. And he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, as equals, departed this life._

And with that, the son clasped his cloak more tightly, convinced that his father was a hero. Many more years would pass before he found the three words on the back of the page that would again change his life forever.

 _ **Traitor. The stone.**_

* * *

Based on "The Tale of the Three Brothers" by JK Rowling. From _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ by JK Rowling, published 2007.

The character Alyss, along with the term "Rangers" belongs to John Flanagan.

I own nothing except the plot and Alyss's son.


End file.
